dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of Pear Harbor. Story The doom-litter raid (the Talespin-analogue for the Doolittle-Raid) was now approaching Jepang, and luckily they haven't been expected, so they still have the element of surprise. Even so, just getting here already used up a lot of fuel, so they replenished it with six fuel-canteens (three for each side). "That's Jepang fellas, tighten up back there! man your guns" Kit informs and orders and the other Jungle-Aces get into positions (Felix in the nose-gun, Bert in the tail-gun, Sam in the bombsight and Ernie in the dorsal-turret), "we're in the enemy's backyard!" Antis alerts on the radio and everyone get ready, "heads up, boys! heads up!" Antis warns as they fly into the city of Tokyoto (the Talespin version of Tokyo), "man your guns back there" Rey advises, "I'm cocked and locked" Felix informs, "get ready you suckers!" Ernie taunts to the city, "approaching targets for bombing raid! open bomb bay doors, open bomb bay doors" Antis notifies and all the B-25-Mitchell-bombers open their bomb-bays, Jungle-Aces included, "Sam, you got a target in sight?" Kit asks Sam, "thirty-seven degrees! target in sight!" Sam confirms, "all right gang, let's knock their clocks off!" Kit encourages, "drop your ordnance!" Antis commands, "bombs away" Rey shouts, "one away" Sam shouts releasing the first bomb, "bombs away!" Antis shouts, "bombs away" Kit joins with, "two away!" Sam shouts and releases the second bomb, and instantly the city was getting mangled, "three away! four away!" Sam says happily as he triggers two more bombs to drop. Back in Usland in the radio-room, they were receiving confirmation. "We caught 'em by surprise!" Antis' voice echoes, which was joined by others including the Jungle-Aces, much to Higher-for-Hire's joy. As for the raiders, they continue the onslaught, the Kingfisher-floatplanes tagged along to report the progress to Usland. "Whoo" Rey cheers, "we got it" Bert squeals happily, "we hit our targets! good job, raiders!" Antis praises, but it wasn't gonna stay pleasant as the Jepangnesians were arming up some Type 98 20 mm AA machine cannons (an anti-air gun) and launching some Kawasaki Ki-60-fighter-planes who survived the bombardment to counter the threat, "god! Jesus--what? oh man!" Ernie gasps as the Jepangnesians started fighting back, wounding at least one B-25, "we got flak everywhere!" Kit screams as he tries to maneuver away from every flak-cloud as much as possible, "and fighters" Bert notifies seeing some Ki-60s approaching, then began dispersing to attack from all angles, "I'm on it" Ernie says and rotates his gun to repel them, Felix also firing in the nose, and while Bert couldn't fight back, he noticed just about all the enemy-fighters looked as though they wanted to avoid attacking the empennage: looks like the broomsticks really were scaring them, "I want everyone to separate!" Antis orders. At the Usland-base, the radio-room was receiving the jumble of the event. "Clean that up! try and clean that up!" ordered a snail-man, "yes sir" complied a basilisk-lizard-man as the snail stole a glance at the Higher-for-Hire group looking concerned now. Back in Tokyoto, the mayhem continues. "We gotta get out of this deathtrap gang!" Kit shouts and pulls up into the clouds to get out of range of the flak though the Ki-60s continued to attack, which Ernie continues to drive off, "just hope they don't hit a prop!" Bert prays as the fighters inflict some damage, "they're gonna tear this plane apart!" Rey shouts as Kit does a loop so Felix and Ernie could eliminate the fighters: there were nine of them, but Kit was doing everything possible to keep them from getting a kill, "got one" Felix shouts having destroyed one Ki-60, while Kit drives the plane into the clouds in the hopes to lose the fighters, seeing a big cloud up ahead, he heads right into it and the fighters fallow, but Kit turned the plane in a different direction to get around them, and when the Jepangnesian-fighters realized they flew right into a trap it was largely too late, some Seafire-fighters also arrive to distract the Jepangnese fighters and allow the B-25s to escape. Eventually they managed to getaway and reach the other side of Jepang, now they are over the seaway in between Jepang and Pango-Pango, and it was close to dusk too, even worse, they were now completely alone. "We're still not getting a signal" Kit lamented when he tried to turn on the homing beckon, which never received an answer, "all ocean and no land" Rey adds looking over the earth's surface, they were also getting low on fuel again, and had to use the last four canteens for the fuel tanks, but whether or not it would be enough for them to make it they weren't sure. "Break radio silence" Antis requested Quarsh and he turns on the radio, "I'm sorry gentlemen: you're all brave souls, the bravest I've ever had the privilege of flying with, but we're on our own" Antis laments to everyone else, "this really was a suicide mission" Kit remarks, "maybe the PBY-Catalina would've been the best choice for this, since they can cross the Pacifica-ocean even without a carrier" he adds in his thoughts: maybe participating was a bad idea as they continue on to Pango-Pango, hoping to reach it before running out of gas first, but getting there would still take more than an hour at best. Back in Usland, the Higher-for-Hire family was starting to regret sending the kids off. "Oh Baloo, what have we done?" Rebecca cried, "Kit would always put others before him" Baloo notes taking his hat off in respect, Ramón and Molly hug each other while Wildcat and Riven simply look at each other. Was this really the end of Kit Cloudkicker and the Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Club? Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter eleven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction